


Rain

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The woman is slim and blonde and pale, and she walks through Rosewater park as though it's a normal park in a real town."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The woman is slim and blonde and pale, and she walks through Rosewater park as though it's a normal park in a real town.

When Maria draws closer to her she sees a face so like her own that she stops and steps back.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Mary Sunderland," the other woman replies calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my husband. I said I would meet him here." She looks around. "This is such a perfect day, with the sun out like this."

"What are talking about?" asks Maria harshly. "It's never sunny here. The sky is covered in clouds, and your husband isn't here either."

The woman touches Maria's face as if in concern.

"Is something wrong? Are you all right? James is meeting me here. This is our special place."

Maria backs away again, even though she likes the feel of Mary's hand just a little.

"There's nobody here but me, and I don't--" She stops herself from finishing, from saying "I don't even know why."

This Mary Sunderland woman opens her mouth to speak, then covers it with her hand, doubling over in a coughing fit. When she stands up again, Maria sees blood on her hand and her lips.

"You're the one who is ill. You shouldn't be out in this weather. But why do you look like me?"

"Do I?" Mary asks evenly. But she does. She looks exactly like Maria but a bit more pale and thin, and dressed in more proper clothing. This means something but Maria doesn't want to think about what.

"There's no James here!" she almost shouts.

"I'm going to wait for James," Mary replies, as if she hasn't heard her at all.

Maria notices then that Mary's form is blurring around the edges, and she can see the rainclouds through the color of her clothing.

"You're a ghost!" Maria snaps, looking down at her own hands to see if they are solid.

"Come here," says Mary, "And I'll tell you a secret."

Maria walks forward and Mary kisses her, a kiss of cold and blood and something beyond life. And then it's deeper; Mary's arms are around her and her half-substantial form is pressed against Maria, further and further.

Now Maria is in the park alone. She coughs into her hand, wipes the blood on the red of her blouse. It's raining now, but James is coming, so she will wait.


End file.
